soul_eater_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Desscheazo
Desscheazo (also known by various other nicknames when dealing in underground matters) is a witch with a pronounced ability to wield weapons and manipulate souls and abilities. Overview Desscheazo is naturally lean with primarily dusky black hair and dark brown-black eyes, and rather horrific, semi-healed burns and scars all along her upper body which she nearly always covers with tightly bound bandages, even if it clashes with her outfit. She has an almost fanatic ability to cosplay anyone she has a description on (usually letting her hair grow out if preparing to cosplay a long-haired person if she can be bothered to, and using magic to alter her appearance according to her subject) and has a normally boyish appearance when not specifically cosplaying, but always carries a weapon with her and normally wears the outfit of any one of her favourite characters. Desscheazo is someone who is not so good with social life, tending to either retreat into fictitional or virtual worlds or flat-out ignoring anything that bothers her, and so tends to come off as a rude, overbearing, capricious person to most people. She is somewhat of a manipulative, power-and-blood-hungry yandere behind her masks (although whether this side of her is a mask as well, isn't really known), displaying interest/enjoyment at other people's distress or uncomfortableness, although her usual mask being that of a relatively kind-hearted, deceiving and otaku-ish character, with a tendency to tease and take advantage of others, and keep grudges for a ridiculously long time as well as nicknaming others for no reason whatsoever. However, she does adapt various different moods and masks in order to suit her outfit or mood. She also tends to hide her abilities, not wanting unneeded attention that could place her in the centre of suspicion. A person with incredibly strong resolve, Desscheazo will do anything and everything in her power to accomplish something she's decided to do, without any hesitation. She has a vaguely destructive nature, but prefers to control minions and/or others to do the destruction she desires, and deal damage mentally, rather than get her hands literally dirty and incriminate herself, sometimes taking advantage of people who trust her. She can wield nearly any weapon due to her adaptative personality, is willing to do anything to earn (or receive) the near-maximum amount of money or benefit from almost any situation, and denies any affilation to anything, preferring to be an outcast than to be anyone's pawn but her own. History Mostly unknown, except it is known that she joined the DWMA before finding Izakugo, introducing her brother a little while after. She left after merging Izakugo's soul with a chainsaw. Quotes N/A Trivia *She has the ability to mimic anyone else's voice after listening to a sample, enabling her cosplay to be especially effective. *Her theme animal is the kitsune, although she left behind most affiliation with the theme after leaving her original body behind. *In addition to the usual witch abilities, Kirizo also has her own specialised ability to transfer and/or manipulate souls (such as implanting or extracting souls from bodies, or alter a soul's type/form to suit her whims (i.e.: to alter a normal meister's soul into a Grigori soul, or alter it enough to what resembles a demon weapon's soul, giving the soul's owner demon weapon capabilities, etc.)). However, she dislikes using the ability, as it takes up a significant amount of energy and makes her feel like more of an outcast than usual. *It has been said that she owns a house located a while away from Death City where she keeps her original body (hosted by the original soul of her current body), which she doesn't visit because of some tragedy or other. *She keeps several enchanted notebooks which can update themselves should the need arise (for example, she has a notebook that keeps track of how much rent her customers are paying per fortnight, their debt, etc). Category:Roleplay Character Category:Witches Category:Jet's Characters Category:Females